Her Knight
by Shiroflame
Summary: Every one has one... a Knight someone specially there to help you survive. Who is Hinata's Knight? Why it's Neji of course told in a sweet/sadish one shot ! My frist nejihina i suck at summeris BUT READ! ... and review!


Heyyyy guyyyss sorry i didn't write in a while hehe

So this is a Nejihina... Yeah you see i don't stick around much i still love sasuhina

but i personally like Hinata the best so... i like Tenten too but i recently read a nejihina and i thought it was cool

So~~~ This is my attempt at one! ENJOY~~~

Shiro

* * *

He was her Knight

Always there for her. She never would have been the same without him.

He was always there for her ever since she was little

When she was little she used to cry... Everything... Even the slightest lost would make Hinata cry. Losing little accessories for dolls or biting her toung while she was having a bad dream or bad dreams in general made her cry. But every time a whimper escaped her mouth Neji was there for her. Every tear was noticed by the Hyuga prodigy. Until his father died. Then her knight started to ignore her. Hate her even and that made the little Hinata cry too. The way he looked at her crying would change. He would scowl and smirk saying she was weak or niave.

As Hinata got older she stopped crying over the tiny things like losing stuff or having bad dreams. Infact Hinata got over many things. She got over her crush on Naruto after he kindly told her that he loved her as a sister. She was expecting it and knew he like Sakura but it took a while to get over it... and stop crying about it. But she did have her knight back. After the Chunnin exams and finding out the truth about his father's Death Neji started to have a knew light for the Main Branch. He didn't hate them like he used to although he cursed the mark on his forehead always reminding him he was a caged bird, but he didn't hate Hinata anymore. That made her rejoice! She didn't have to cry alone anymore right? No wrong. Neji couldn't find himslef going in there to comfort her anymore. He thought he was in no position to. Afterall he did try to kill her. But Hinata waited. She waited for many nights and finally... FINALLY the prodigy burst in one night and craddled her like he did when they were little rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion. Why was she crying? Because Naruto had asked Sakura out and she had said yes. This had opened the old wound in Hinata's heart. After that EVERY tear drop was accounted for by the older hyuga and he would ALWAYS make sure the source of that tear would pay. But Heros and even Knights did not last forever.

"Please HANG IN THERE!" she yelled

she was crying... again

The blood was gushing, the tears streaming, the rain falling, the wind howling, and the crule night was just too cold to stand

"I...I'm really *cough* sorry...Hime"

She cried her heart shattering into so many pieces even the wind couldn't find it. Neji looked up and rubbed the tear running down her cheek. He knew it was the last time he would be there for her. He felt the sudden guilt of having to leave her. Who would comfort here then? Surely not her father. No he didn't care as much as Neji did not even half. He felt like his heart had just dropped. He was mad... Mad at whoever made Hinata cry, mad at Kami Why did he allow such pain to this innocent girl?! But mostly he was mad at himself. He couldn't, wouldn't be there anymore... and for a time he wasn't. For the many years he stopped comforting her he began to see all the lonely nights take it's toll on Hinata. Her eyes ALWAYS had a small hint of sadness, lonelyness, betrayl. and it was ALL his falt. If he had just been there for her... if he could just be there for here. But already he could feel his throut closing up with blood.

Suddenly something changed. The rain stopped leaving a fresh scent, the insects buzzed and hummed, the wind not blew softly swaying as if it were singing and the night became warm and inviting.

"NO! Why? Why is everything so peacful when Neji-kun is dying?! AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Hinata wailed cursing the night for mocking her but there was something else.

Was Kami listening to them? Did he decided that the princess still needed her kngiht?

Right then they heard the shouting of joy as the shinobis got reunited with lost commrades the gasps as they saw the hyuga prodigy and FINALLY the reassuring green glow of the healers.

That night in a little room in the Konoha hospital to souls sleeped. One in a bed with bandages and ointment and one by his side holding his hand in hers. Yes god had decided things.

1) The princess still needed her knight

2) The two hearts were meant to beat in union from the very start... they just didn't know that yet

* * *

YUP!

Yeah it was a short one shot! HAHA!

SO how did i do? REVIEW PLZZZZ!

And BTW check out ALL my stories not that many but i'm on a wringing spree now that i'm back!

HAHA so many paring and if u just ask

I COULD WRITE UP ANY STORY FOR YOU GUYS!

I'm the best when the girl is Hinata but that doesn't matter so leave a request 4 me!

bye

Shiro


End file.
